


Coulson's sexy guard dog

by AgentTrilloku



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTrilloku/pseuds/AgentTrilloku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets a little protective of Coulson when the Avengers show up at the door of the playground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulson's sexy guard dog

**Author's Note:**

> NO ownership of Agents of Shield of the Avengers

Coulson was spending the morning in his office in an attempt to catch up with paperwork. In all honesty he had not gotten much done and not for lack of trying. Skye however, was convinced that since the rest of the team was taking a bit of a break off base, they should be relaxing as well. She was currently poised upon the corner of his desk, in nothing but one of his dress shirts and a tie. See, its not his fault that he was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on his paperwork. "Skye, Don't you think that at, " He looks at his computer, "three o'clock in the afternoon is a good time to get dressed?" 

She looks at him while playing with the tie "Why AC don't you like what I'm wearing?" she pouts a bit with her big brown eyes, He can't be anything but honest at this point. He sucks in a breath and replies softly, his eyes roving her body "I love what you are wearing, but I really need to get this work done if I am going to spend the weekend taking my shirts off of you." 

Skye smirks and hops off his desk, "Well in that case I am going to head to the kitchen, do you want anything?" 

"Are you going like that?"

"Of course I am," she winks "Everyone is gone, even Koening. So with the promise you just made, why should I change." Turning towards the door she just about skips out giving him little flashes of the lacy thing she calls underwear. Groaning he covers his face with this hands. So much for getting anything done, pushing back from his desk he stands up and adjusts him self. What was the old saying....oh right if you can't beat them join them. A goofy grin spread across his face as he heads for the kitchen. On his way there the alarms starting going off, Running to the closest monitor he pulled up the out side cameras, "Huh," was all he could say as the five people he was never sure he would see again were out side the Playground in full battle gear. "Well this can't be good." Thoughts of Skye in the kitchen were momentarily forgotten as he headed to the front door. 

...........................................................

 

Tony's plane land about 2 miles from his target. Stepping out the Avengers (Steve, Tony, Banner, Barton and Natasha. Thor is out of town) take a look around. "Are you sure this is the correct place." Steve asks shifting the shield on his back. They were not expecting a fight but Shield was suppose to be disbanded. It was by sheer luck that Tony had come across proof to the tales Clint and Natasha had been hearing. "No this is about 2 miles north. If this really is Shield I doubt they will be to welcoming to us just landing on top of their base. I figure its best to have the surprise on our side oh fearless leader." Tony snarks.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes he motions for Tony to lead the way. Jarvis was feeding directions directly in to Iron Man's helmet, they stopped in some trees Tony holding up a hand. "It should be here somewhere let me just run a few scans." Clint fires a arrow over Tony's shoulder causing him to jump, 2 seconds later the arrow is blaster out of the sky buy a pair of guns popping out of some rock. "This is the place." he says slowly walking forward "Geez Katniss really was that necessary." Tony starts throwing his hands up.

Banner nods towards a sudden opening in the scenery. They all adjust their stances for combat, the rumor is this is a new Shield but the chances of it being Hydra are high too. A lone figure steps out, "So how exactly did you find this place? I think, Skye is going to have to go over our security system if it was you who found us Stark." Coulson says trying to hide his nerves at suddenly facing the Avengers. He always meant to tell them he was alive but there always seems to be more pressing matters. Like Skye... speaking of Skye he really hopes she puts on some clothes before she comes out here, all he needs is something else to explain. 

Natasha is the first to speak stepping forward aggressively "Who the hell are you!?!" 

"Director Phil Coulson." he responds trying not to flinch as Clint points an arrow at him and Steve pulls his shield off his back. Tony and Banner seem comfortable just watching at this point but he can see the tension in their stances. He really hopes that its not enough to cause the other guy to come out. 

"Impossible," Steve growls "AGENT Phil Coulson is dead, we were there, we saw him die and we went to his funeral. Now I will ask you, Who are you?" 

Coulson lifts his hands, this he a moment to late that this is the wrong move. Natasha is sudden right in front of him, all he can think is "well shit." Before she can reach him though she is thrown back into Clint, who barely drops his arrow in time to catch her. Skye is in front of him in seconds deflecting Captain America's shield with a wave of her hands, He can't help but feel some pride in how far she has come in controlling her powers. He also can't help but notice that she is still only in his shirt with his tie on and is barefoot. He really should not be getting turned on while she is fighting the Avengers. His brain suddenly catches up in time to see Skye throw Iron Man through a tree, skillfully avoiding hitting Banner with anything that could set him off. "STOP" he yells grabbing Skye and pushing her behind him. He keeps one had on Skye and the other he puts out to the Avengers. "We should not be fighting, Look I am Phil Coulson, I died by Loki's hand but Fury brought me back."

"Oh yeah," Tony says pushing him self up out of the remains of the tree "Prove it." 

"Ok." he starts to remove his hand from Skye's arm "Skye don't do anything, ok." 

She snorts "I won't if they won't. Honestly I thought the Avengers would be harder to throw around."

"Skye..." He warns, Slowly he lifts his hands to his shirt and starts to undo the buttons. "We asked for proof not a strip show." Tony pipes up 

"You want proof, here is the scar Loki's staff left in my chest." Natasha's hand covers her mouth "Coulson?" she asks tears in her eyes she steps forward only to be blocked by Skye once again standing in front of Coulson. "Unless you wanna end up a few miles from here I suggest you back off." Skye growls lifting her hands towards Natasha. 

The Avengers tense again Tony lifts his hands "Maybe you should call off your sexy little guard dog there Agent." 

Coulson places a hand on Skye "It's Director now Stark, and Skye he's right, they are not going to hurt me. Why don't we all go inside so we can talk." 

Skye glares at the Avengers, "Fine." she snaps, turning around she places herself between Coulson and the others and pushes him inside.

The Avengers stand there for a few minutes before following, Tony nudges Clint and Banner and nods towards Skye's retreating form " I love what Coulson has done to the uniforms, I think I might like the new Shield." Banner shakes his head, Clint laughs only to be silenced by both Steve and Natasha glaring at him. 

They follow them into the living area of the playground, where Coulson sits in a chair and gestures for them to have seats. Skye perches on the arm of Coulson's chair, her body language screaming defense mode. "I don't think Fifi likes us much Coulson." Tony smirks "Or clothes for that matter. Is that your shirt and tie combo Director?" 

Skye snarls and starts to stand, her powers are controlled with her emotions, unfortunately when she uses her powers it always took her a few to regain control of what she is feeling. Right now, Coulson can feel the anger and protectiveness rolling off her in waves. "Stark, I'm going to ask you nicely one time, before I let Skye throw you around like a doll. Leave her alone for a little bit, think of her as Banner with out the green. Her powers and emotions are closely related." 

"Enough Tony," Steve says "So Director, would you mind explaining what Shield is doing? Fury informed me that Shield was done for the last time I saw him. Apparently I was lied to about a couple of things." looks pointedly at Coulson, and the implication is clear in his eyes he was concerned about being lied to about Coulson's death as well as the rebuilding of Shield.

"I don't much care for your tone Cap," Skye says staring him in the eye. "You being lied to is not AC's fault." 

Coulson stands up from his chair and faces Skye, getting between her and Steve. "Come on Skye, Why don't you go get dressed. I'll make you some tea." 

"I'm not leaving you alone with them." 

"I will be fine, you on the other hand need to calm down." He smirks "I doubt you have to worry about Captain America killing me in cold blood." 

She sighs "Your right, calming down would be a good idea." She stands up and kisses him hard enough that Steve looks away blushing and Tony whistles. Smiling she heads down the hallway, Coulson turns to see the looks on the Avenger's faces. He blushes "I'm going to make some tea, would anyone like anything?" 

"You got any beer?" Clint asks "Yeah, I think I can raid Hunter's stash." 

A few minutes later Coulson and the Avengers are reseated in the living area. "Is Skye going to be rejoining us?" Banner asks he is interested in finding out about her powers. Coulson nods "She will probably be a few it always takes her a while to regain control of her emotions, She is doing so much better now then she was. When she first acquired them we thought all she could do was create earthquakes. That though is her story, if you want more answers you will need to talk to her." Banner nods

"Who is she exactly?" Natasha questions. Coulson smiles "Skye is our senior comms officer, and my co-director." 

"Is that what they are calling it these days?" Tony grins 

"I really missed you Stark, did you know that? Beside we are not breaking any protocols if that is what you are asking. Being married negates anything that the old Shield would have frowned upon, and with this being New Shield, I have gotten rid of what ever protocols I saw fit to remove. Now as for the rebuilding of Shield Captain, I was not informed that you were told we disbanded and technically we did. We are a stay in the shadows organization again. Well we have to be since we are on the terrorist list, honestly I prefer running this was, I think we are living up to Agent Carter's original ideas now. Skye is the head of our, as she calls it, The Welcome Wagon. She contacts and traces gifted individuals, we work on gaining their trust now. We don't kidnap and throw people into the sandbox or kill them if we can make friends. I would like to think that we could maybe work out a partnership between us."

Coulson waits for Steve to answer him but realizes that he is getting stared at, "Is there something wrong?"

Clint clears his throat, "Yeah, did you say married?" Coulson lifts an eyebrow "That is all you took out of that wasn't it?"

"All they took out of what?" Skye asks taking Coulson's tea cup and having a drink. She looks around "Did you break them while I was gone?"

Coulson laughs (Which disturbs them even more) "I might have, I gave a very good speech about doing the right by Agent Carter and working with them and all they heard was that we are married. I think that is what broke them." 

"Really?" She looks at the blank faces staring at them with large brown eyes and smiles "Well," She walks over to Steve and holds out her hand "I should apologize for being a little hostile, I am working on controlling my emotions but I have never been able to get a hold on my protectiveness of AC. That can make me a little (Coulson snorts) ok Very aggressive. no hard feelings? I would really like for us to be friends." 

Steve blinks and then shakes her hand "Ill admit we didn't really approach this with the utmost tact either, and I would like very much for us to work together. Your powers are very impressive." 

Skye blushes and Clint chimes in again "Your married?"

Coulson looks at him like he is dribbling on his shirt. "Yes Agent Barton, I am married. To Skye. We are Married had a wedding and everything. Well kinda, we took Lola to Vegas." 

Client looks at Natasha "He has always kinda been like a father figure.... its odd that mom would be younger then us. Ow Nat not so hard!" Natasha slapping the back of his head, smiles at Skye "Its nice to meet you."

"Wow it really is nice to meet you, not gonna lie I am a huge Avengers fan! I'm trying really hard not to fan girl out."

Steve smiles "The first time I met Coulson he told me he watched me while I was sleeping." Skye looks at him and then at Coulson "You have got to be kidding me," she laughs "I could have came out in a Iron Man outfit and not been as embarrassing as that!" 

Coulson frowns, crossing his arms. Skye still laughing kisses him on the cheek "Well why don't we work out how exactly our partnership will work." Coulson says looking at Steve 

Banner looking at Skye smiles "Would you mind if we talk about your powers?" 

"Sure, why don't we head to the lab and I can show you all the DNA stuff that Simmons has. I honestly don't understand it but I can pull it up."

Natasha and Clint head into the kitchen to grab some more beer as Banner and Skye leave for the lab and Steve and Coulson head up to his office.

Tony on the other hand is still sitting on the couch "Married......Agent is married to that......huh he has more game then I thought....maybe more then me.....I should call pepper."


End file.
